Promesas infantiles
by schezar
Summary: Eren y Levi son amigos de la infancia que están enamorados entre sí. Por algunas circunstancias y con el paso del tiempo se separan, volviendose a reunir años más tarde. Au/OoC/Ereri/One-shot/sweet yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

\- Eren ¿Cuándo seamos grandes te casaras conmigo? – dijo un pequeño niño de 6 años con los hermosos ojos azules los cuales se encontraban un poco llorosos, mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su mejor amigo.

El chico de ojos turquesa solo observaba como su pequeño amigo le pedía tal cosa, Eren quería mucho al pequeño Levi, eran vecinos desde que nació el pelinegro, cuando él tenía 4 años el menor llego a su vida, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron muy unidos, Eren cuidaba y protegía al pequeño.

\- Levi, aun somos muy pequeños para eso – acarició la cabeza del menor revolviendo sus cabellos color azabache.

\- Y-yo prometo que creceré mucho muy alto, más que tu y entonces te reclamare como mi esposa – decía mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos – solo tienes que prometerme que esperaras por mi y no me serás infiel con nadie más – hizo un puchero con las mejillas coloradas, acto que le pareció muy tierno a Eren y sin pensarlo mucho acepto depositándole un beso en la frente.

Los años pasaron y ellos seguían siendo muy unidos, cuando Eren cumplió catorce años su padre fue transferido a un hospital en otro país por lo que tuvieron que irse lejos. El día de su despedida Levi le dio un anillo de fantasía a Eren como recordatorio de su promesa a lo que el castaño solo sonrió aceptándolo feliz.

Ellos mantuvieron contacto por un tiempo, pero conforme iban creciendo este era cada vez más escaso hasta hacerse casi nulo, a veces solo unos saludos en los días festivos. Cuando Levi cumplió quince se entero por parte de sus padres que su amigo andaba de novio, sus padres aun mantenían contacto con la familia Jaeger y los padres de Eren se lo habían comentado a los padres del menor. Ese fue un golpe muy fuerte para el pelinegro. Después de eso la comunicación por su parte se perdió.

Dos años más pasaron y el azabache dejo de crecer, era de los más bajos de su clase, eso era otra cosa que lo hacía deprimirse _"cuando sea más alto que tu, te reclamaré como mi esposa"_ obviamente eso ahora sería un sueño imposible. Además de que Eren había roto su promesa.

Cumplió 18 años y era momento de ingresar a la universidad, Levi se esforzó mucho para poder entrar a una de las mejores de las universidades, que _"casualmente"_ era la misma donde estudiaba Eren, aunque este ya se encontraba cursando su último semestre para graduarse.

Levi decidió irse a aquel país solo, sin decirle a nadie, especialmente a Eren, de todos modos ya no mantenían contacto. Bueno, el castaño seguía mandándole cartas las cuales él nunca se digno a responder. Al llegar al aeropuerto de esa enorme ciudad lo estaba esperando la señora Jaeger, él no le aviso a nadie, pero no contaba con que su mama si le hubiera contado a su amiga.

\- Oh Levi, como has crecido en este tiempo – corrió a abrazarlo, aunque tenía varias años sin verle siempre lo reconocería donde fuera – te has vuelto muy apuesto.

\- Gracias – fue lo que dijo al sentir ese abrazo tan maternal, lo hacía sentirse un poco más seguro en ese extraño lugar – ¿Cómo es que se entero de que vendría?

\- Kushel me encargo que viniera a recogerte, estaba un poco preocupada, yo también me preocuparía si mi amado hijo se fuera solo a un lugar desconocido – sonrió dulcemente – esto será una gran sorpresa para Eren y Grisha.

\- ¿Ellos no saben que vine aquí? – pregunto intrigado alzando una ceja.

\- No, no me atreví a decirles, quise sorprenderlos – contesto animada.

\- Señora Jaeger – hizo una pausa – ¿podría mantener esto en secreto?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- No, es solo que no quiero que nadie se entere, por favor – la hermosa señora no supo cómo interpretarlo, él quería sonar amable pero su tono monótono de voz y esa mirada fría no le ayudaban mucho, más que un favor parecía una orden, la señora solo asintió y lo llevo a su departamento donde pasaría su vida universitaria. Le dejo su número celular y de teléfono por si necesitaba algo, anoto su dirección también, por si quería acompañarlos a comer algún día. Después de eso y estar tranquila por dejarlo ahí se marcho dejando solo al pelinegro.

Los días pasaron, las clases comenzaron. Levi en si no sabía qué era lo que estaba estudiando el castaño, nunca pregunto. Cierto día lo pudo ver a lo lejos, lo reconoció inmediatamente, iba caminado de la mano con una chica de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos. Ella era muy linda e inclusive más alta que él para su desgracia. Los siguió a la distancia y vio que discutían.

\- Eren, una vez que nos graduemos deberíamos casarnos – decía la chica pegándosele al castaño acorralándolo contra la pared.

\- Mikasa ya te he dicho muchas veces que…

\- Creo que ya deberías tirar esta basura – interrumpió lo que el castaño iba a decirle mientras agarraba con sus manos una cadena que llevaba el castaño en el cuello, pero lo que llamo la atención del azabache fue que la cadena tenía como dije el anillo que él mismo le había regalado hace varios años, la última vez que se vieron.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos pudo ver como esa chica besaba los labios del chico del cual aun estaba enamorado, algo dentro de él se rompió y sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar, fue justo cuando Eren abrió los ojos y pudo observarlo, ese lindo chico ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ese era Levi, no era posible ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Intento apartar a la chica que lo besaba, pero le resulto casi imposible; cuando al fin lo logro intento ir hacía donde momentos antes estaba Levi, su lindo Levi, pero ahí ya no se encontraba nadie. Entre confundido, frustrado y pensativo se fue a su casa con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Eren llego a su casa sin ánimos de nada, su madre lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y galletas caseras recién hechas.

\- Eren, ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves decaído ¿quieres unas galletas? – Eren la vio pensativo, hacia mucho que su madre no hacía galletas ¿Por qué ahora? Dudoso agarro unas y se sentó en el comedor observándola – ¿estás enfermo?

\- No, solo no me siento un poco bien, creo que estoy cansado.

\- Me imagino que ha de ser muy pesado para ti, pronto te graduaras – dijo emocionada – que tal si te comes unas galletas, bebes un poco de leche y te vas a descansar.

\- Me haces sentir como cuando tenía 10 años – suspiro.

\- Yo me siento igual – sonrió tiernamente mientras suspiraba como recordando aquellas épocas – incluso me dieron ganas de hacer galletas, creo que más tarde le llevare algunas a Levi – dijo sin pensar.

\- ¿A Levi? – Pregunto extrañado – ¿eso no sería un poco difícil?

\- Claro que no, donde se está quedando no es muy lejos de aquí – contesto despreocupada olvidándose de lo que le había prometido días antes al pelinegro.

\- ¿Levi está aquí? – se levanto de golpe.

\- Oh Dios, lo siento, se supone no te diría nada, que descuidada soy.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedes decirme?

\- No sé Eren, le prometí que no te diría a ti o a tu padre, no sé porque no quiere que se entere nadie – hizo una pausa recordando – yo me entere por Kushel, ella me pidió que viera por su lindo hijo.

\- Mama, tu sabes que somos amigos desde niños ¿crees que le haría algo malo? – puso cara de niño bueno.

\- Esta bien, pero recuerda que debes respetar sus decisiones, ya es un chico mayor.

Entonces ese chico con ojos llorosos si había sido Levi, él podría reconocerlo donde fuera.

Levi por su parte se encontraba triste, tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo esperando por Eren, todo lo que había hecho solo para reunirse con él fue en vano. Ahora el castaño ya tenía alguien más a su lado, que idiota al creer en una promesa que hicieron cuando eran niños.

A pesar de ser serio y reservado eso no evito que hiciera amigos en cuanto llego a ese lugar, para buena suerte o mala suerte del pelinegro una de sus compañeras de clase vivía exactamente al lado de él. Ella era una cuatro ojos loca en pocas palabras, pero algo agradable aunque nunca lo admitiría. Ella se percato en un instante del ánimo del chico, y para querer animarlo lo invito (obligo a ir) a una fiesta en su departamento. La fiesta se suponía sería algo normal, pero como es de esperar de chicos que viven solos y aun tienen las hormonas a todo lo que dan, las bebidas embriagantes no eran suficientes por lo que las drogas también se hicieron presentes. Levi por su parte se dejo llevar, sin pensarlo ya estaba bebiendo lo más que podía, cosa que alarmo un poco a su amiga; ella estaba loca, sí, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por su nuevo, pequeño y lindo amigo, así que no le apartaba la mirada cuidándolo a lo lejos, el que se preocupara por él no quería decir que evitaría que se divirtiera.

Eren llego al departamento del menor, su madre había accedido a decirle donde se encontraba y le encargo entregarle las galletas que ella había preparado. Ahí se encontraba el castaño esperando que abrieran la puerta, cosa que no pasaba y lo preocupaba un poco, ya era tarde ¿Dónde se había metido el chico? Escuchaba música a todo volumen y vio pasar a varios chicos de su escuela, todos iban a un mismo sitio, el departamento de al lado. No lo pensó mucho y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. Al entrar pudo ver a varios chicos borrachos y otros drogados. Busco por todos lados y ahí estaba la persona que había venido a buscar, estaba sentado en un sillón, se veía perdido y al lado de él un chico rubio de ultimo año que tenía fama de Casanova. Erwin Smith, al parecer estaba coqueteando con su Levi, estaban muy cerca, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Eren y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ellos.

Su corazón se contrajo al ver como Erwin besaba a Levi y lo recostaba en el sillón quedando encima de él e impidiendo que se moviera, Hanji al ver eso iba a ir en ayuda de su amigo que parecía querer separarse de aquel rubio.

\- Tsk, quítate, déjame – forcejeaba el pelinegro, Hanji iba al rescate.

\- Que lo sueltes ¿Qué no oyes? – grito el castaño jalando al rubio de un brazo y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que callera al suelo – no lo vuelvas a tocar nunca – gruño furioso mientras agarraba de la mano al pelinegro y lo llevaba fuera de ahí.

Levi simplemente se dejo llevar por la mano del castaño, se sentía tan cálido, tan seguro a su lado, justo como cuando eran niños. Llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, abrió la puerta, le dio las gracias a Eren y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, cosa que no pudo hacer porque el castaño se lo impidió.

\- Debemos hablar.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – contesto enojado mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta en vano.

\- Levi ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? – ignoro la petición del menor y entro al lugar.

\- Porque es una de las mejores escuelas que existen – contesto dándole una mirada fría.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- No es como si eso fuera algo de tu incumbencia. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu noviecita de hace rato? – dijo poniendo veneno en cada palabra.

\- Levi, no es lo que piensas.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Yo vine hasta acá solo por ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue una pérdida de tiempo, debí darme cuenta que la promesa que me hiciste era solo una mentira de niños y que te había perdido hace años cuando conseguiste novia… te odio – no supo desde cuando Eren lo estaba abrazando, pero comenzó a golpear el pecho del castaño intentando zafarse de ese abrazo.

-¿Entonces si viniste aquí solo por mi? – esbozo una sonrisa.

\- Eso ya no importa – volteo la mirada a un punto inexistente en la ventana.

\- Levi, yo siempre he pensado en ti, creí que tú eras quien se había olvidado de esa promesa, ya que tú eras prácticamente un niño cuando prometimos eso… además siempre que te escribía contestabas muy cortante, creí que era una molestia para ti.

\- Como puede molestarme la persona que siempre he amado – al parecer el alcohol lo estaba desinhibiendo un poco y hacia que el pelinegro hablara de más.

\- Yo, aun tengo conmigo esto – le enseño el collar – nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

\- Pero te vi con esa chica – oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor, no quería que lo viera en esas condiciones.

\- Ella siempre ha querido conmigo desde la preparatoria, incluso les dijo a mis padres que éramos novios, pero realmente no es cierto, tu siempre has sidoel único para mí – acaricio la mejilla del menor.

\- No te creo, eres un mentiroso.

\- Levi mírame – agarro su barbilla y levanto su rostro para que los ojos azules se encontraran con esos hermosos ojos color turquesa – yo siempre te he amado a ti – se agacho un poco y beso los lindos labios del menor, se miraba realmente lindo con sus ojos llorosos y sonrojados de tanto haber llorado y un ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas, era una imagen inolvidable.

\- Pero yo no crecí más que tu, no tengo derecho a reclamarte como mi esposa – agacho la mirada un poco deprimido.

\- Entonces – hizo una pausa y sonrió feliz – creo que es momento que yo te reclame como mío – sujetó con ternura la delicada mano del pelinegro y le coloco un anillo en su dedo anular – cásate conmigo y sé mi esposo – esbozó una sonrisa y sin decir más volvió a besar esos labios que tanto le habían gustado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

De repente esto llego a mi mente, al principio tenía pensado que esto fuera una viñeta o un drabble cuando mucho, pero sin quererlo comencé a llenar espacios y termino siendo un one shot xD

Personalmente pienso que no es que Levi sea un insensible, o que nunca muestre sus sentimientos… solo es que no tiene oportunidad de hacerlo y además debe ser fuerte ante los demás, pero es obvio que el también siente y llega un momento en el que se quiebra y saca todas sus emociones justo como paso en la ova donde matan a Isabel y Farlan, Levi se quebró completamente y exploto mostrando su dolor y frustración. Creo que es de los personajes que más han sufrido u.u

Espero les guste y con respecto a los fics que tengo pendientes si los continuare, es solo que no me llega la inspiración suficiente xD


End file.
